


Carnival Celebration

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Summer Challenge [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Carnival, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Klaine Summer Challenge, M/M, klainesummerchallenge2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Summer Challenge.</p><p>Prompt #3: Carnival or Amusement Park</p><p>Kurt and Blaine celebrate the beginning of summer vacation with a weekend together and a trip to the carnival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/146109835360/carnival-celebration

Kurt was excited. While he had been out of school for a week, Dalton Academy was getting out of school for the summer in one hour. There was exactly one hour until he would get to spend the summer with his amazing boyfriend.

Kurt was on his way to Westerville to surprise Blaine at Dalton. The prior night, they had talked about Kurt going into Westerville later in the day to celebrate the end of the school year with Blaine since the carnival was in time, but Kurt decided to change the plans just a little. They were definitely still going to go to the carnival, but instead of coming later in the day and meeting Blaine at the carnival, Kurt was going to pick Blaine up at Dalton and, after an awkward conversation with Burt in which Kurt assured his dad that nothing inappropriate would happen, Blaine would be going back to Lima with Kurt and spending the weekend there. 

So, needless to say, Kurt was excited. 

He pulled into the Dalton Academy parking lot with five minutes to spare. He hopped out of the Navigator and approached the building with a huge grin spread across his face. He waved to old friends and teachers that were walking around as he made his way to the classroom where Kurt knew Blaine had his last class of the day. He propped himself up against the wall just across from the door and waited for the final bell of the day to ring.

Blaine was the first one out of the door when the bell finally rang. Almost immediately, his mouth fell open in surprise. “Kurt!” he exclaimed, rushing across the hall to embrace Kurt, not caring how many people around them were staring. “What are you doing here?”

Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine. “Surprise!” he whispered excitedly in Blaine’s ear. He pulled back from the hug, and grabbed Blaine’s hand as they walked outside together. “I wanted to go ahead and just pick you up. I know you probably want to drive your car to your house, but I just couldn’t wait. Besides, I wanted to make sure that when you went home to change that you pack a bag for this weekend.”

Blaine stopped walking and looked at Kurt in confusion. “Huh? Why do I need a bag?”

Kurt grinned once more. “Because I got permission from my dad for you to come stay with me over the weekend.”

“How on earth did you manage that one?” Blaine asked as he began walking again.

“I had to sear we wouldn’t do anything that he deemed inappropriate and promise to leave the door cracked open overnight and promise that we’d be back by seven tonight for Friday night dinner.”

“And just what does he deem inappropriate?” Blaine asked curiously.

“Clothes must stay on and no touching each other south of the equator. Cuddling and making out are okay.”

“Good,” Blaine said, grinning.

“So,” Kurt said as they reached their cars, “meet you at your house?”

“See you there.”

An hour later, Kurt and Blaine were pulling out of Blaine’s driveway with Blaine’s weekend bag sitting in the trunk. Kurt drove to the lot that was housing the carnival for the time being. 

“You know,” Kurt said, pulling into a parking spot, “I’ve never been to the carnival before.”

“You what?” Blaine asked incredulously.

“I’ve never gone to the carnival,” Kurt answered, chuckling at Blaine’s response.

“How have you made it to your senior year of high school without ever going to one of these?”

Kurt shrugged. “My dad worked a lot and then Mom got sick. Carnivals were our last priority. I guess you’ve been several times.”

“So many times,” Blaine answered, hopping out of the car and waiting for Kurt to do the same. “When I was a kid, Dad used to bring me all the time. Every time it was in town, we’d come at least once, sometimes even more. We’d go on rides together and then eat crappy carnival food.”

“What changed?”

“You know,” Blaine said after taking a moment to think, “I’m not really sure. We kept coming after I came out, so I don’t think that had anything to do with it.”

Kurt looked around at the different rides and games as they approached the carnival. He decided to turn the conversation onto something more cheerful since they had been talking about dads who seemed to remove themselves out of lives and mothers who died. “So what do you suggest we do first?”

Blaine dragged Kurt over to the pirate ship ride first without hesitation. “It’s like a giant swing,” he explained as he and Kurt climbed in. “It was my favorite as a kid.”

Kurt let Blaine take charge of their outing since Blaine had more carnival experience. After the pirate ship, Blaine took Kurt over to other favorite rides of his, including, but not limited to, Tilt-A-Whirl, the swings, and the bumper cars.

The last thing that Kurt and Blaine went on was the Ferris wheel. Kurt climbed in first followed by Blaine. The ride controller latched the door to their little bucket and then started the ride. As they began to ascend, Kurt reached over and took Blaine’s hand in his and smiled before resting their hands on Blaine’s thigh. 

“There’s just something a little romantic about Ferris wheels,” Kurt said softly, resting his head on Blaine’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Blaine agreed. “Up here it’s like we’re the only two people in the world.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the view and each other’s company. 

“You never told me how your Six Flags audition went,” Kurt said, breaking the silence finally.

“I haven’t heard back from them yet, but I think I did well,” Blaine responded.

“Well, when you do get the gig, you have to take me with you to see you perform.”

“I was already planning on that, sweetheart.”

“I love you.” Kurt smiled as he said those words, the words still new to him to say.

A grin spread across Blaine’s face at the giddy feeling he always felt after hearing Kurt said those words. “I love you, too.”

“We’re gonna have to get off soon,” Kurt said after several minutes of being on the Ferris wheel. “I promised we’d be home in time for dinner.”

When they reached the bottom once more, the controller opened their door and allowed the young couple off of the ride. They made the journey back to Lima, arriving at the Hummel household just in time for dinner, as promised. Carole was bringing the food out while Finn set the table, and soon the family plus Blaine was all seated around the table eating dinner.

“How was the carnival?” Burt asked as he scooped some of the mashed potatoes onto his plate.

“It was great,’ Kurt answered. “Blaine took me on all his favorite rides.”

“You’ve been there before?” Burt asked, directing his question to Blaine.

“Yeah,” Blaine answered. “Dad and I used to go all the time.”

“Wow,” Carole said, joining in on the conversation. “Sounds like you two had a lot of fun.”

“We did,” Kurt and Blaine answered in unison. It was looking like the beginning of a great summer for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/146109835360/carnival-celebration


End file.
